villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alexandrina Victoria Hannover
Queen Alexandrina Victoria Hannover, also simply known as Queen Victoria, is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 8th feature film The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!. She is the tyrannical ruler of the British Empire and the head of the Church of England with a fueled hatred for pirates. She planned to eat Polly, but is foiled by the Pirate Captain when he sinks her massive flagship the QV1. She is also the last British ruler from the house of Hanover due to her marriage to Prince Albert of the house of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. She was voiced by , who also played Dolores Umbridge in the Harry Potter film franchise. Role Queen Alexandrina Elizabeth Christina Victoria is the queen of London and has a severe hatred of pirates. She is also the leader of a secret party of world leaders who join together every year to eat the rarest of creatures. She was later seen applauding with the other audience members to see the Pirate Captain (disguised as a scientist) becoming a great scientist. The Pirate Captain has been pardoned by Queen Victoria, so which means that the Pirate Captain cannot win the Pirate of the Year awards, thus making him lose the license of swashbuckling. Then, she also was seen capturing Polly (the last dodo bird) with the other world leaders to eat all the rarest animals on the QV1. She almost had beheaded Polly, but Mr. Bobo saves her to disrupt the meal. Then, the Pirate Captain and his crew have a confrontation with her to keep Polly alive, making her get stranded on an island. Near the end of the film, the other rare animals decide to eat Queen Victoria. It is completely unknown if Queen Victoria was eaten alive by the rare animals or if she managed to make it to London in order to resume her mandate. Because of the Pirate Captain's action against her, he received a bounty of 100,000 Doubons, which is the highest bounty for a pirate in the Seven Seas, effectively making him a most dangerous pirate alive and restoring his reputation among his peers. Consequently, this infamy makes his rival Black Bellamy to lose the title "pirate of the year". Appearance Queen Victoria wears a royal cream dress to reveal her cleavage, blue sash, royal cream gloves, cream earrings, gold necklace, cream hair tie, and a royal gold crown. She has light brunette hair tied into a bun, blue eyes and red lipstick. Gallery Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-7814.jpg Pirates21.jpg|Victoria's bloodthirsty grin. Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's final moments. Trivia *Queen Victoria is the first Sony Pictures Animation character to be a female antagonist. *Queen Victoria is the third Aardman character to be a female antagonist, after Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run and Piella Bakewell from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf and Death, but before Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon. *Queen Victoria is the third main Aardman villain, who is voiced by a Harry Potter cast member, Since Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run and Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit, For Queen Victoria's case is voiced by Imelda Staunton, Who is portrayed as Dolores Umbridge, While Mrs. Melisha Tweedy from Chicken Run's case is voiced by Miranda Richardson, Who is portrayed as Rita Skeeter and Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit's case is voiced by Ralph Fiennes, Who is portrayed as Lord Voldemort. *Queen Victoria is the only human female Aardman antagonist who speaks with Received Pronunciation, whereas Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run and Piella Bakewell from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf and Death speak with the Northern English accent, whereas Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon speak with grunts. *Queen Victoria is the only human female Aardman antagonist who has not got the eyeshadow. Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Piella Bakewell from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf and Death and Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon have the eyeshadow. *In real life, Queen Victoria did not actually hate pirates. In fact, the Golden Age of Piracy was over by that time. *In reality, Queen Victoria died from hemorrhagic stroke on January 22, 1901 at Osborne House, East Cowes, United Kingdom, at the age of 81, one of the Queen's royal retreats. *In real life, the QV1, the royal yacht, did not exist although one ship was built at that time that could rival the QV1, the SS Great Eastern. *Hannover is also a city in Germany. *Melissa McCarthy was considered for the role of Queen Victoria. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Poachers Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists